Le Changement
by NanaNara
Summary: Hidan n’est pas aussi mort que tout le monde semble le croire. Sauf qu’a son réveil… *Shika/Hidan* / UR / Très OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Le Changement

Résumé: Hidan n'est pas aussi mort que tout le monde semble le croire. Sauf qu'a son réveil…

*Shikamaru/Hidan* / UR / Très OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

Petit blablabla de l'autatrice: Un gros MEA CULPA pour les fautes d'orthographes! J'ai relu, re-relu et re-re-relu mais nous ne sommes jamais a l'abri des quelques fautes et oublis qui passent a la trappe! Et puis je ne suis pas Bescherelle...

A propos des reviews: pour ceux qui ont un profil je réponds directement, pour les autres c'est sur mon profil! Voila. ^^

Euh... Bah... Je crois que c'est tout le moment.

Bonne Lecture!! ^^

* * *

Fic cadeau pour Deb' (Xi Jie) ^^ J'espère qu'elle te plaira. :3

* * *

Partie I

Ces événements se passent bien après ce que nous connaissons à ce jour…

Par on ne sait quel miracle, Madara avait réussit à sortir Hidan du trou dans lequel il avait été enterré vivant par ce jeune ninja de Konoha.

Décidément entre les pouvoirs de résurrection du Jashiniste et la puissance du sharingan, Hidan avait enfin réussit à être remit d'aplomb et près a servir l'Akatsuki de nouveau. Ces opérations avaient été dures, longues et épuisantes, mais après deux ans de reconstruction, l'Immortel allait enfin pouvoir s'éveiller.

Quand Hidan ouvrit les yeux, il fut obligé de les refermer aussitôt. Trop de lumière. Ou était-il ? Au paradis de Jashin ? Non. Son corps lui faisait beaucoup trop mal. Pourtant la dernière chose dont il se souvenait c'est de son combat contre ce type de Konoha. Il avait finit sous des pierres la face écrasée par les rochers. Alors que s'était-il passé ? Pour le savoir il se força à ouvrir doucement les yeux.

Il lui fallu bien dix minutes pour y voir complètement et correctement. Et la première chose qu'il vit avec étonnement fut qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit connus. Plus précisément dans sa chambre au repère de l'Akatsuki.

Il fallait qu'il sache. Il regarda tout d'abord ses bras. Puis souleva les draps pour voir le reste de son corps.

Rien.

Plus rien. Aucune cicatrice. C'est comme si il avait retrouvé son apparence avant de se faire couper la tête par… Encore un ninja de Konoha.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Décidément… Konoha… Il avait beau essayer il ne se souvenait pas des visages de tout ceux qu'il avait du affronter. Un seul lui restait en mémoire.

Un seul.

Ce garçon, sans aucun style particulier, l'air particulièrement blasé, mais d'une remarquable intelligence. Il avait réussit là ou tant avaient échoués. Il l'avait tué.

Hidan s'en souvenait, il était réellement mort ce jour là. Peut-être pas physiquement, mais son âme, sa fierté. Il avait échoué. Une personne avait réussit a le retranché aussi loin qu'il pouvait.

Il tourna son visage sur le coté et il vit une chaise sur laquelle était plié son manteau de l'Akatsuki et posé sur le dessus son collier. Son cher pendentif, emblème de sa fidélité envers son Dieu. Avant il se serait levé de suite pour pouvoir le remettre a son cou. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'en avait pas envi. Jashin aurait du le laisser crevé ce jour là. Pourquoi l'avoir laisser en vie ? Pourquoi lui donner encore une chance ?

Lentement il amorça sa descente du lit. Hidan était un homme intelligent et il se doutait bien que quelque soit la durée de sa convalescence il aurait du mal à se remettre sur ses jambes. Mais il était entêté aussi, alors il essaya.

Sans surprise, à peine sur ses pieds qu'il s'écroula au sol. S'aidant des meubles il se remit debout et essaya encore. Et encore. Et encore.

Il n'avait plus vraiment notion du temps mais quand il réussit enfin à se remettre sur ses jambes il faisait a présent nuit. Il avança doucement jusqu'à l'interrupteur qu'il actionna pour éclairer la pièce.

Pas de miroir, il aurait du s'en souvenir. Mais la salle de bain en possédait un.

Une fois dans celle-ci, il hésita, il avait peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie. Il paniquait à l'idée que son beau visage ne soit défiguré.

Il ferma les yeux jusqu'à se retrouver face au lavabo, les mains appuyé sur celui-ci, il releva la tête puis ouvrit les yeux.

La première chose qu'il pensa c'est qu'il avait une mine affreuse. Ses cheveux étaient aussi longs que ceux d'Itachi mais en pagaille, même si il n'avait aucune cicatrice il ne se reconnaissait pas vraiment. Comme si quelque chose s'était cassé.

Non vraiment, Jashin n'avait pas été clément en le laissant vivre.

Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il avait trop de choses à savoir. Trop de choses à faire. Pourquoi était-il en vie ? Comment ? Combien de temps ? Il devait prendre une douche. Aller voir Deidara pour qu'il s'occupe de ses cheveux. Et Kakuzu ? Avait-il lui aussi réussis à y échapper ? Putain Pain allait l'entendre. Lui si peu enclin a se qu'on lui pose des questions, cette fois si il ne le lâcherait pas.

Bon première chose : la douche

Heureusement il y avait encore ses vêtements dans la commode. Apres avoir enfilé un t-shirt et un pantalon il sortit de sa chambre pour aller voir pourquoi tout était si calme.

Normalement a cette-ci c'était l'heure du repas et on entendait Deidara brailler dans tout le domaine. Sauf que cette fois rien. Même les couloirs étaient vides. Il était encore trop fatigué pour rechercher s'il y avait des traces de chakra. Peut-être étaient-ils tous en missions.

Il s'arrêta devant la chambre de son coéquipier mais quand il l'ouvrit il la trouva complètement vide, ce qui répondit a déjà au moins une de ses questions : Kakuzu y était resté.

Quelques couloirs plus loin se trouvaient les appartements de Deidara et du nouveau. Comment c'était déjà ? … Tobi, non ? Bah de toute façon celui la, si il était encore en vie c'est que Deidara devait être mort sinon il l'aurait tué lui-même. Aussi étonnant que ca puisse paraître Hidan et Deidara s'entendaient plutôt bien. Apres tout, Dei s'occupait toujours de lui pour ses cheveux.

Encore une fois il ne trouva personne.

Des pas dans le couloir se firent entendre, il se retourna et vit une… fille. Une fille rousse avec des lunettes courir vers lui.

-Au mon dieu vous êtes réveillé ! Il ne faut pas que vous restiez debout, revenez dans votre chambre s'il vous plait.

Il la suivit sans un mot. Qui était-elle ? Une fois dans la chambre il fit ce qu'elle lui dit. Il s'allongea et se laissa ausculter. Il ne disait rien mais la fixait. Sa tête tournait, ses 'compagnons' n'étaient plus là et il y avait cette fille et puis même si il voulait absolument parler il avait peur de ne pas y arriver.

-Vous avez mal quelque part ?

Un simple hochement de tête mais son regard se faisait insistant. Elle le remarqua surement car il se mit à rougir.

-Désolée, je… Je…

-Qu… Qui… ?

Voila tout se qui arriva à sortir de la bouche du Jashiniste. Oh moins il pouvait encore parler.

-Oh pardon ! Je suis Karin.

Voyant que ca ne l'avançait guère elle continua.

-Je… Euh… Comment expliquer cela. En faite je pense que vous devriez parler avec Ma…

-Pain. Je… Veux parler… a… Pain.

-Pain ? Mais…

-Ca ira Karin tu peux nous laisser.

Cette voix. Encore quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, sauf que quand il vit la personne ses yeux s'ouvrir d'étonnement.

Un homme. Beau. Plutôt grand. La peau pale. De longs cheveux noirs hirsutes. Mais surtout…

-Sharingan… Itachi ?!

L'homme se mit à rire pendant que la jeune fille sortait en refermant la porte. L'homme prit une chaise et la plaça a coté du lit de l'Immortel.

-non.

C'est vrai. De près, cette personne ne ressemblait pas à Itachi, il était encore plus beau et en imposait encore plus de sa présence.

-Je me présente : Uchiha Madara, et je suis le vrai fondateur de cette organisation. Je pense que tu as beaucoup de questions aux quels je m'efforcerais de répondre le mieux possible, non ?

-Euh… Ou… Oui.

Par ou commencer se demanda Hidan, il avait trop de choses à demander. Bon autant y aller au feeling.

-Kakuzu ?

-Mort.

Comme il l'imaginait.

-Dei ?

-Mort. Itachi, mort. Pain, mort. Konan, disparue. Kisame, mort. Zetsu… Il n'en reste que la moitié.

Il n'en revenait pas. Comment cela avait pu arriver ? Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il devait savoir.

-Comment ?

-Deidara et Itachi on été tué par la même personne : Uchiha Sasuke.

Impossible. Jamais Iitachi n'aurait pu mourir. Il le croyait immortel tout comme lui. Et ce par son jeune frère, larbin d'Orochimaru.

-Mais alors… Orochimaru ?

-Techniquement mort, mais on ne sait pas vraiment, son assistant s'est fait greffer des cellules de son corps donc… Enfin nous n'avons pas vraiment de nouvelles de se coté là… Pour ce qui est de Pain, il a été tué par le jinchuriki de Kyuubi après avoir détruit Konoha. Konan s'est enfuit après la mort de Pain.

Pour ce qui est de Kisame, il a été tué lors de son combat contre le Hachibi, sa propre épée s'est retournée contre lui. Et puis Zetsu…

-Et ce mec là ? Le nouveau binôme de Dei ?

-Ah… Tobi ?

-Oui !

-C'était moi.

Hidan n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Impossible. Déjà tout ce qu'il venait de dire était invraisemblable, mais là c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Il ne voyait qu'une chose : il était en Enfer. Cependant il décida de le croire.

-Et cette fille ?

-Qui ? Karin ? … Oh. Mmh… C'est une longue histoire. Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de savoir ça, ce sont des broutilles. Autres choses ?

-Combien de temps ?

-Presque deux ans depuis que je t'ai récupéré dans… ta tombe.

Le reste fut plus vague, il écouta Madara parlé toute la nuit lui racontant tout ce qu'il avait loupé. Puis à la fin de la conversation alors qu'il allait sortir il se tourna une dernière fois vers le survivant.

-Hidan… Quand penses-tu être en mesure de reprendre ? Car j'aurais besoin de toi pour une mission.

Quand ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même, ce qu'il voulait pour l'instant c'était dormir. Et c'est ce qui arrivait il s'endormait, Madara souris et sortit.

Avant, quand Hidan rêvait, il rêvait de sang, de sacrifices, de cris… Mais cette nuit ses rêves furent peuplés que d'une chose, enfin d'une personne. Il revoyait sans cesse le visage de celui qui l'avait fouttu au fond du trou. Pourquoi ne pensait-il qu'a ça. Oui, ce mec avait réussi, mais après tout il était encore en vie ! Alors pourquoi cette obsession ? L'après coup surement. Même si deux ans s'étaient écoulés, pour lui c'est comme si c'était hier.

Seulement voila… Toutes les nuits furent les mêmes. Le même regard, le même visage, la même personne. Et puis, même si au début il ne faisait que revoir sa mort, ses rêves se sont transformés peu à peu. Un frôlement, une caresse, un sourire…

Une semaine qu'il était revenu a lui et il n'était pas encore ressortit de sa chambre, il était tétaniser. Il n'y avait plus rien d'avant. Les seules personnes qu'il voyait étaient Karin qui vérifiait sa santé et Madara qui venaient tout les jours lui poser la même question.

Et lui de son coté il s'inquiétait de plus en plus de sa santé mental, car même la journée ses pensées vagabondaient vers ce ninja. Ce ninja dont il ne se souvenait plus le nom.

Deux coups furent frappés à la porte. Qui cela pouvait-être ? Karin frappait trois fois et Madara ne frappait jamais, et puis il ne reconnaissait pas la signature de chakra de la personne. Il intima à cet étranger d'entrer.

Ca ne pouvait être possible ! Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait un garçon un peu plus jeune que lui, les cheveux couleur jais parsemé de reflet bleutés, les yeux noir. Sans jamais l'avoir vu il le reconnu quand même, le petit frère d'Itachi.

-Hidan c'est ça ?

-Tu dois être Sasuke ?

Le plus jeune fit une moue dédaigneuse en le regardant de haut. Pas de doute il s'agissait bien du jeune frère d'Itachi.

-Tsss, Madara m'avait dit que tu n'étais pas au courant.

-Hein ? Ah non. Mais tu ressemble beaucoup à ton frère.

Sasuke serra les poings et s'avança au milieu de la pièce. S'il y avait bien un sujet à éviter avec lui c'était son défunt frère. Mais il avait à parler avec le Jashiniste.

-A partir d'aujourd'hui je suis ton nouveau 'partenaire', Madara estime que tu as eu assez de temps pour te remettre et il a une mission à nous confier. Amène-toi !

-Etre le petit frère d'Itachi ne te donne pas le droit de me donner des ordres ! Vous les Uchiha… Vous vous croyez si supérieur au reste du monde ! Votre fierté mal placée, vos…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir qu'il se retrouva au sol le corps parcouru de spasmes, l'Uchiha se tenant au dessus de lui Sharingan activer, le corps recouvert d'éclairs.

-Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas ! Maintenant debout !

A contre cœur il suivit Sasuke dans les couloirs menant a la salle principal ou les attendait leur leader.

-Oh. Hidan, Sasuke, je vois que vous avez fait connaissance. Bref ! Voila ce que je vous confis : vous allez vous rendre a Konoha et me récupérer une bonne fois pour toute Kyuubi. Ce sera un jeu d'enfant pour toi n'est-ce pas Sasuke ? Apres tout… Il s'agit de ton meilleur ami et il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi… Et puis toi, Hidan, je pense que tu as une vengeance à accomplir envers Konoha, non ?

Ca, Madara, il savait parler. Mais comme il se trompait ! L'Immortel avait remarqué les poings de son binôme se serrer a l'évocation de son ancien ami. Quant à lui… Il allait pouvoir revoir celui qui le hantait, mais pourquoi aucune pensée de vengeance ne venait à lui ?

La mission fut acceptée. En même temps ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Ils partaient le soir même en direction de l'ancien village de son compagnon.

Hidan ne se reconnaissait vraiment plus. Lui, qui avant, était un vrai moulin à parole maintenant se terrait dans le silence.

Cependant une certaine tension dans l'air pesait.

-Oï !

-Quoi ?

-C'est quoi ton problème ?

Sasuke s'arrêta et se retourna vers son coéquipier avant de reprendre sa marche. Mais le jashiniste ne l'entendis pas de cette oreille et alla se placer devant le plus jeune pour qu'il le regarde.

-C'est de retourner dans ton village qui te met dans cet état ? Ou peut-être de revoir ce monstre ?

En un instant il se retrouva collé à un arbre face a un Sasuke avec un regard de dément.

-Ce n'est pas un monstre !!! Tu ne le connais pas !

Se rendant compte de ses paroles il se figea sous le regard interrogateur de l'autre.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas !

L'Uchiha repris la route suivit de près par Hidan. Hidan, dont la tête allait exploser tellement de questions se bousculaient.

-Que représente-t-il vraiment à tes yeux ?

Sasuke se figea à nouveau. Pourquoi un gars comme lui comme binôme ?! On lui avait dis que c'était une pipelette, mais ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire, d'un certain coté ça lui rappelait quelqu'un… Mais ce qui l'énervait c'est qu'il n'était pas vraiment comme on lui avait décris.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ceci te regarde ! Et toi hein ? C'est quoi ton problème ? On m'a dit que t'étais une sorte de fanatique qui ne fait que déblatérer sur son dieu etc., pourtant depuis que tu es réveillé tu ne parle presque pas et tu as laissé ceci au repère !

Il sortit le symbole de Jashin de sa poche et le secoua devant le nez de son vis-à-vis.

Hidan était abasourdit. Alors comme ça il avait été observé. Pitié qu'il n'est pas parlé dans son sommeil… Sasuke repris la parole.

-Je crois que nous sommes tout deux pas vraiment honnête.

De l'étonnement, voila ce qu'on pouvait lire à cet instant sur le visage de l'immortel. Le brun partit s'assoir sur une pierre en se passant une main sur le visage, il avait l'air vraiment las.

-Tu as changé n'est-ce pas ? Même si c'est contre ton gré, tu as changé. Madara l'a remarqué sache-le.

-Comment il s'appelle ?

-Comment il s'appelle, qui ?

-Celui qui a réussit. Celui qui m'a tué.

Sasuke leva un sourcil puis sourit, enfin esquissa un petit rictus.

-Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru. Et puis il ne t'a pas tué vu que tu es encore là. Pourquoi cette question ? Tu veux le retrouver le plus vite possible pour mettre fin a ses jours ? Il a beau être intelligent, il n'est pas très fort, tu auras aucun mal…

-Non. Je ne veux pas le tuer. Je veux juste… le voir.

-Le voir ?? Pourquoi ?

-je ne sais pas. Il m'obsède. Je me suis toujours cru invincible, immortel et lui… Il avait tout prévu. Jusqu'au dernier moment j'ai cru que j'avais gagné… Et puis Echec et Mat ! Bam ! Je me retrouve au fond d'un trou des rochers sur la gueule.

Depuis mon réveil il n'y a plus rien qui m'intéresse. Tous ceux que j'ai connus sont morts.

Une ombre passa dans le regard du brun, dans la liste des gens qu'Hidan avait connus, deux étaient mort suite à un combat contre lui.

-Peut-être que si tu t'intéresse autant a lui c'est tout simplement parce qu'il représente un lien avec ton passé. Le dernier lien.

Il savait de quoi il parlait, lui-même ressentait ça pour un certain blond. Il avait voulu quitter l'Akatsuki, revenir a Konoha, mais Madara l'avait devancé et menacé. Même si il se savait fort il savait que son aïeul était bien plus fort que lui, qu'il lui faudrait de l'aide. Cette mission était une chance, ce serait dur mais il y avait une chance. La chose la plus dur étant de rentrer en contact avec Naruto.

-Je te comprends. Lui aussi est un lien avec mon passé.

-Qui ? Shikamaru ?

-Mh. Pas vraiment, je parle de notre mission. Naruto. Je ne sais pas quelles sont tes intensions mais je ne laisserais jamais l'Akatsuki s'emparer de lui. Je le protégerais quoi qu'il arrive.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

L'Immortel souriait. Sasuke lui demanda le pourquoi de ce sourire.

-Ton frère. Il m'a parlé un jour du lien entre toi et le Kyu… Enfin entre toi et Naruto. Il disait qu'il ne comprenait pas comment ce gamin pouvait autant s'accrocher à toi sans jamais renoncer. Mais derrière ces paroles, j'ai vu, qu'il était quand même heureux que quelqu'un d'autre que lui se soucis de toi.

Sasuke était touché par les paroles de l'homme aux cheveux violet. Mais leur route était longue et ils devaient se dépêcher.

Se fut au bout de quatre jours de marche qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la frontière du pays du feu. C'était encore plus dangereux maintenant pour eux. Ils allaient devoir redoubler de vigilance. Se déguiser en simple voyageurs et dissimuler leur chakra.

Une journée plus tard les rempares du village étaient en vus. Montant à un arbre ils observèrent le village s'étendant sous leurs yeux.

Il avait été reconstruit mais quelque chose était bizarre. Tout était terne, très peu de gens se baladait dans les rues. Hidan ne s'était jamais imaginer Konoha comme ça. Il ne se doutait pas que le village ressemblait à celui de la pluie, enfin sans ses grandes tours et la pluie constante de Pain. Un coup d'œil à sa droite lui indiqua que Sasuke était sous le choc.

-Un problème ?

-Hn. Ce n'est pas le Konoha que j'ai connu… Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen d'entrer. En attendant nous devrions nous éloigner un peu.

Sur ces mots les deux ninjas revinrent un peu sur leurs pas. Mais Sasuke arrêta son compagnon.

-Quoi encore ?

-Naruto… Viens.

Ils descendirent de l'arbre sur lequel ils se trouvaient et tombèrent sur un groupe de trois ninjas rentrant vers Konoha. Sasuke se dit qu'il devrait jouer à loterie aujourd'hui car il semblerait que ce soit leur jour de chance.

Parmi ces trois personnes, deux d'entres elles étaient celles qu'ils recherchaient, quant a la troisième… Peu importe !


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Le Changement

Résumé: Hidan n'est pas aussi mort que tout le monde semble le croire. Sauf qu'a son réveil…

*Shikamaru/Hidan* / UR / Très OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

Partie II

Sasuke avança vers le trio et se plaça face a eux, heureusement ils étaient hors de vue du village, Hidan préféra rester en retrait sur le bord de la route.

-Oui ? Vous désirez quelque chose ?

Le blond venait de parler et l'instant d'après il eut juste le temps de voir les yeux de son vis-à-vis passer au rouge avant de sombrer dans son genjutsu, les deux autres pris au piège également.

-SASUKE ??

-Ne cri pas baka, je ne suis pas sourd !

-C'est bien toi ?!

-Usuratonkachi, tu me fatigue déjà !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ?!!! C'est plutôt toi qui aurais des choses à me dire tu ne crois pas ??!!!

Sasuke s'approcha doucement de Naruto jusqu'à se retrouver a une dizaine centimètres seulement de son visage.

-Tadaima… ?

-Hein ?

Le cerveau du jinchuriki avait complément bloqué, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis la bouche ouverte et les joues légèrement rosées.

Le brun s'approcha encore un peu plus d'un pas.

-J'ai dis… Tadaima.

Naruto se rendant enfin compte des paroles de celui qu'il attendait depuis trop longtemps déjà, lui souris et lui dit :

-Okairi Sasuke. Tu… Tu rentre vraiment ? Ce n'est pas une illusion ?

-Et bien techniquement nous sommes dans une illusion mais je suis bel et bien avec toi maintenant et… Je compte bien ne plus te laisser.

Une drôle d'atmosphère planait et les trois autres ninjas observaient cette scène de retrouvailles assez émouvante il faut le dire.

-Ahem ! Pas que je veuille déranger ces touchantes retrouvailles mais… Oh galère ! Naruto, Sasuke ne peut pas revenir au village maintenant à cause de Danzo.

-Je sais.

Ce n'était pas Naruto qui avait parlé mais le brun, et il continua sur sa lancée.

-J'ai pensé que vous pourriez nous cacher un temps.

-« Nous » ? Ah oui c'est vrai tu es accompagné ! C'est qui ?

-Naruto… Avant de discuter on pourrait se mettre à l'abri ?

-Galère… Te voila à peine rentrer que tu vas nous donner du boulot ! Bon vous avez qu'a attendre la nuit a l'Est du village je viendrais vous chercher. Naruto, Sai, on y a !

Sasuke les libera de ses yeux et les trois shinobis reprirent le chemin du village pendant que les deux autres se dirigeaient à l'Est.

Hidan et Sasuke durent attendre minuit passé pour que le ninja des ombres daigne se montrer.

Il les fit le suivre jusqu'à un appartement à l'autre bout du village, pourquoi ne pas leur avoir donné rendez-vous directement a l'Ouest ?

-Désolé changement de plan. Vous auriez du allez chez Naruto mais disons qu'a son retour son appartement était… une vraie galère ! Saccagé ! Ca arrive beaucoup depuis la 'nomination' de Danzo. Donc nous allons allez chez moi, Naruto nous y attend déjà.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard ils arrivaient et pénétraient l'antre du plus grand flemmard de Konoha. C'était plutôt rangé et propre. Sasuke s'attendait à un bazar comme chez son ami blond, mais non.

Cependant il avait autre chose à faire que de faire le tour du propriétaire. Et justement c'est vers le propriétaire qu'il se tourna l'emprisonnant dans un genjutsu.

-Merde ! Mais à quoi tu joue Sasuke ?

-Il faut que je te parle. De celui qui m'accompagne.

-Quoi ? C'est un type genre psychopathe qui va essayer de me tuer dans mon sommeil ? Parce que si c'est le cas c'est vraiment galère !

-Non pas vraiment… En faite tu le connais. Et ca ne va pas te plaire. Mais avant que je te dise de qui il s'agit, tu dois savoir que ce n'est plus le même ! Il a… changé. On peut dire ça.

-Bon accouche ! Je ne vois pas de qui tu parle !

Sasuke pris une inspiration et lâcha la bombe.

-Hidan.

-Hid… ? Att… Attend deux seconde là ! Quand tu dis « Hidan », tu veux dire Hidan, celui que j'ai tué ? Celui qui a tué Asuma ? Ce Hidan là ?

Le brun hocha la tête, et la réaction de l'autre ne se fit pas attendre il sauta sur Sasuke l'insultant de tout les noms, essayant de le frapper. Il savait que c'était peine perdue contre lui mais il était dans une colère monstre. Comment avait-il osé ?

Puis finalement il se retrouva cloué au sol par le porteur du Sharingan qui le bâillonna d'une main lui demandant de l'écouter. Ce qu'il fut, bien sur, obligé de faire.

Il lui expliqua comment Madara l'avait sortit de son trou et avait réussit à le remettre sur pied. Il lui raconta le réveil de l'immortel qu'il avait suivit dans l'ombre.

-Ce n'est plus du tout la même personne ! Il a gardé ses souvenir et c'est le même physiquement mais sinon…

-Rien à foutre ! Il a tué Asuma et fait partit de l'Akatsuki !

-Toi aussi tu as déjà tué. Peut-être que ces gens avait une famille, des amis… pourtant c'est notre devoir de ninjas ! On nous dit de faire quelque chose, on le fait ! Point barre. Mon frère… Mon frère a été obligé de tuer tout notre clan…

Le brun marqua une pause pendant laquelle il se plongea dans ses pensées. Shikamaru de son coté commençait à comprendre les mots du brun. Mais il ne pourrait jamais pardonner celui qui avait tué son maitre.

-Sasuke… J'accepte qu'il reste, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est là… Ola ! Minute ! Il est là pour se venger c'est ça ?! Il veut me tuer en faite ?

-T'es pas sensé être intelligent ? Franchement, tu crois que je serais revenu a Konoha et trainer l'Akatsuki jusqu'ici juste pour te tuer?

-Mouais. Mais putain, pourquoi lui ??

-Il…

-Il quoi ?

-Il… Disons qu'il te voue une sorte d' idolatration.

Décidément plus cette journée avançait plus il se disait qu'il devait encore dormir.

-Idolatration ? Je ne comprends pas !

-Tu as réussis à le tuer. Et ca l'obsède ! Il se croyait invincible et tu as détruit ses idéaux. Il ne croit même plus a son dieu, il s'est dit que si son dieu l'écoutait vraiment il ne l'aurait pas sortit de là ou tu l'as mis.

Nous avons un peu discuté en chemin, et je pense que si il est si obsédé par toi c'est peut-être car tu es le seul lien avec son passé. Imagine toi, il s'est réveillé il n'avait plus rien, plus personne, ses rêves brisés, de nouvelles personnes, et parmi tout ça : toi.

Le Nara commençait vraiment à flipper face aux paroles du brun. Que se passerait-il quand ils se retrouveraient face à face ?

Et il allait bientôt s'en rendre compte, car Sasuke dissipait l'illusion. A peine quelques secondes venaient de s'écouler dans le monde réel mais le retour fut difficile, son cerveau étaient pleins de questions.

-Euh… Naruto je peux te parler un instant dans la cuisine.

Sasuke s'éloigna avec le blond laissant les deux autres seul à seul. Hidan était toujours debout près de la porte, Shikamaru lui fit signe de prendre place sur une chaise et lui-même en prit une pour s'installer en face.

-Tu peux te découvrir je sais qui tu es, Sasuke m'a parler.

Hidan savait que Sasuke ferait ça, ils en avaient convenu ensemble, mais il avait peur une fois de plus, comment allait réagir l'autre, son timbre de voix et son regard était plus froid que la glace.

L'ancien jashiniste retira son capuchon et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du maitre des ombres. Il les détourna aussitôt, ne pouvant soutenir le regard de dégout de l'autre.

-Regarde-moi !

L'autre toujours aussi mal a l'aise se tordait les mains sous la table et n'osait pas relever les yeux. Shikamaru lui réordonna de le regarder un peu plus fort et encore plus durement. Seulement il ne s'attendait pas à avoir des larmes dans les yeux d'Hidan.

Alors qu'il s'était levé sous l'effet de la colère, le châtain se rassis un peu plus calmement. Un son parvint aux oreilles de Shikamaru, un murmure.

-Quoi ?! Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le !!

-… Je suis désolé… Pour tout.

Les larmes avaient franchies ses yeux à présent et il s'était levé pour s'agenouiller devant Shikamaru. Il lui prit mains, l'autre ne se débattant pas, encore sous le choc.

-Je suis désolé ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Si tu savais a quel point je m'en veux ! Je sais que je ne suis pas excusable ! Ce que j'ai fait est affreux !

Hidan continua à se lamenter en pleurant. De son coté le Nara était dans un certain sens touché par ses paroles. Il voyait a quel point l'autre s'en voulait et en souffrait. Il repensa a une chose que Naruto lui avait dit un jour a propos de Sasuke #Je pense qu'il faut savoir pardonner. On commet tous des erreurs un jour ou l'autre, et tu serais heureux si quelqu'un te pardonnais a son tour…#

Sa main se resserra sur celle du Jashiniste qui releva la tête et pu voir un sourire sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

-Je te pardonne.

-Hein ?

Hidan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cela cachait-il quelque chose ? Ou alors… Oui ça devait être ça ! En réalité ce garçon était un dieu ! Un dieu qu'il lui pardonnait ses pêchers ! Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Jashin avait fait sorte qu'il reste en vie ! Il ne lui avait pas pardonné lui… Jashin avait du se dire que perdre face a telle personne, lui donnait le droit a l'immortalité mais justement de vivre comme un simple mortel. Seulement, on lui avait pardonné… Shikamaru lui accordait son pardon.

-Kami…

-O.O Kami ??

-Merci Kami.

Shikamaru se faisait à présent baiser les mains par l'homme agenouillé devant lui. Il n'en revenait pas. Le prendrait-il pour un dieu ?

Un bruit venant de la cuisine interrompu cet échange plus qu'étrange. Cela ressemblait à un gémissement. Hidan se releva près a aller voir ce qui se passait mais il fut retenu par la main du Nara sur son poignet.

-Ou tu vas là ?

-Bah je vais voir ce qui se passe. C'est bizarre ce bruit non ? On dirait que le petit blond est entrain de souffrir…

Shikamaru haussa les sourcils puis souris et soupira.

-A mon avis il va plus que bien.

-Hein ? Comment tu peux dire ca ? Il fait des bruits …

-Attend. Tu n'as pas une petite idée de ce qui se passe dans ma cuisine ?

-Euh… non. Je n'ai jamais entendu ce genre de 'cris'.

-Il cri pas, il… gémit.

-Gé… Hein ?? Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font là dedans ???

-A ton avis…

Shikamaru relâcha le bras de l'autre et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé.

-Tu viens ?

-Oui Kami !

Le châtain soupira et lui dis de l'appeler par son prénom.

-Shikamaru… ?

-Hm ?

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'ils font…

-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as jamais…

-Jamais quoi ?

-Oh galère…

Il se passa une main sur le visage et continua.

-Disons que là ils sont entrain de se faire du bien. Tu me suis ?

-Non. Comment ca du bien ? Qu'est ce qu'ils font ?

-Du sexe bordel !! Voila ! Tu pige maintenant ?! Allez viens t'assoir on va mettre la télé j'ai aucunement l'envie d'en entendre d'avantage de leur ébats.

-Du sexe… Et toi Shikamaru tu as déjà fais du sexe ?

Le propriétaire des lieux vira au rouge en tournant son visage vers l'autre encore debout un peu déboussolé.

-Mais c'est quoi cette question ?? Tu ne sais pas ce que s'est ?

-Euh… Non. Disons que c'était interdit par Jashin.

Hidan baissa les yeux, puis le releva d'un coup en s'approchant de son hôte.

-Dis, tu voudrais bien me montrer ??

-Hein ? Te montrer quoi ?

-Bah le sexe… ce que ca fait.

-Non mais t'es pas un peu malade ?!! Je… Je…

Le châtain bafouillait et rougis encore plus. C'est sur qu'Hidan n'était vraiment pas mal, et que malgré qu'il soit hétéro il avait déjà eu une expérience sexuelle avec Sai une fois. Bon ok, ca avait été la meilleure fois de toute sa vie mais quand même ! Hidan…

Hidan qui justement s'était assis à coté de lui et le regardait fixement. Limite implorant dans son regard.

Un gémissement un peu plus roque leur parvins et leurs corps commençait à se réchauffer l'un comme l'autre.

Shikamaru tourna son visage vers l'ex Jashiniste et il vit qu'il ne le fixait plus mais qu'il était tout rouge, les mains crispées sur les genoux le corps légèrement en avant. Ca alors… Hidan bandait. Et pas qu'un peu. Il faut dire que lui aussi son bas ventre commençait à s'agiter a cause des gémissements des deux autres.

Un autre son, mais cette fois une sorte de cri. De bien être mêler a un certain mal. Les mains d'Hidan se crispèrent un peu plus et s'en fut trop pour le Nara. Des l'instant ou il avait entendu Naruto crier il savait ce qui s'était passé. Sasuke était en lui. Et lui s'imagina l'espace d'une seconde dans Hidan le faisant crier de plaisir.

Il ne réfléchit pas bien a la suite des événements, il empoigna Hidan et le fit le suivre jusqu'à la chambre ou il le jeta littéralement sur le lit. Le membre de l'Akatsuki paru effrayer un instant mais quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle de l'autre tout fut oublié.

Ses lèvres étaient fines mais douces, une légère odeur de tabac s'en échappant. S'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'embrassait et c'était bon. Shikamaru allongé sur lui, lui tenait le visage à deux mains et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Un petit hoquet de surprise lui échappa, ce qui permit au Nara de faire rentrer sa langue dans la bouche de son futur amant.

Hidan ne savait pas trop comment il devait s'y prendre, alors il laissa l'autre faire, jouer avec sa langue, la caresser de la sienne.

Doucement les mains de l'ancien Jashiniste caressèrent le dos de Shikamaru qui, lui, entama des déhanchements légers. Ils étaient tout deux excités et par conséquent leurs sexes se frôlaient au travers du tissu de leur pantalon respectif.

Hidan laissa échapper un gémissement au moment ou leurs bouches se séparèrent.

-Tu comprends pourquoi Naruto gémissait maintenant ?

Il acquiesça du visage et tendis sa bouche a l'autre pour qu'il l'embrasse encore mais un autre déhanchement plus prononcé l'en empêcha. Comment juste des baisers et des caresses pouvaient faire autant de bien ?

Shikamaru caressait ses flancs depuis déjà quelques minutes et il voulait lui aussi le toucher comme il faisait. Sa main passa sous le haut du Nara qui frissonna au contact de celle-ci. L'instant d'après son t-shirt vola à travers la pièce, tout comme la cape de l'Akatsuki d'Hidan.

Les baisers reprirent, plus fougueux, plus empresser, plus désireux. L'ex-Jashiniste prenait lui aussi de plus en plus part a leur ébat, ce qui ne déplus guère a son futur amant.

Malgré la chaleur ambiante, ils étaient en hiver et l'homme aux cheveux violets frissonna.

-Viens, nous devrions nous mettre sous les couvertures.

Il fit comme lui disait le Nara, se déshabillant chacun de leur coté. Hidan aurait pu se dire qu'il n'imaginait pas sa première fois ainsi, mais en réalité il n'y avait jamais pensé le sexe étant interdit dans sa religion. Enfin, son ex-religion.

Une fois sous la couette, ils se retrouvèrent l'un a coté de l'autre un peu cassé dans leur ambiance. Mais c'est sans compter sur la fenêtre mal fermée et le vent s'insinuant a l'intérieur. Profitant de cette occasion Shikamaru se rapprocha de l'autre afin de lui tourner délicatement le visage et l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Finit l'empresser et le désir pur. Certes il le désirait mais il avait envi de faire les choses bien.

Tout en faisant durer leur baiser, le châtain passa sa main sur le corps d'Hidan en passant par son torse, son ventre et enfin s'arrêter au niveau de son érection plus que prononcée.

Au moment ou la main toucha son sexe Hidan poussa un petit cri de surprise, il ne s'y attendait pas mais c'était bon. Très bon même.

L'espace d'un instant Shikamaru repensa à sa nuit avec Sai et ce qu'il avait fait après l'avoir touché comme lui le faisait a l'instant. Non. Pour l'instant il n'était pas près à descendre manger la bête. Mais il savait aussi que l'autre devait être détendu au maximum, surtout que c'était sa première fois.

Galère pensa-t-il.

Bon après tout, le Hidan d'avant aimait la souffrance, peut-être une part de lui était restée… ?

Lentement sa main glissa jusqu'a l'entrée inviolé du Jashiniste, qu'il s'appliqua à masser du majeur. Encore un peu de patience. Il se devait de patienter. Seulement voila, l'autre n'était pas de cet avis, et il avait très envi qu'enfin Shikamaru s'introduise en lui. Il se déhanchait de manière à faire rentrer le doigt en lui mais à chacune de ses poussées, le châtain s'amusait à reculer son doigt.

Cependant il du se stopper dans son jeu car Hidan venait de l'empoigner par les cheveux amenant son visage en face du sien. Il avait eu raison, une part de l'ancienne qu'il avait été était encore là.

-Dépêche-toi.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un ordre mais plutôt une supplication. Comment y résister ? Enfin il accédait à la requête de son amant, le pénétrant d'un premier doigt.

Hidan, bien que satisfait, trouvait cette présence étrange, mais savait aussi que ce ne serait rien comparé a ce qui l'attendait…

Le Nara était gauche dans ses mouvements. Apres tout, c'était sa première fois à lui aussi dans un certain sens. Il essayait juste de reproduire ce qu'on lui avait fait.

C'est ainsi qu'un autre de ses doigts rejoint le premier puis suivit d'un troisième. Ses mouvements reprirent. Hidan avait l'impression que son amant cherchait quelque chose. Ou pas. Il venait de les retirer.

Shikamaru attrapa un coussin pour le caler sous le bassin de son futur uke et releva ses jambes sur ses épaules.

-Prêt ?

-Je… Euh… oui.

-Ca va faire un peu mal au début mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'essaierais d'y aller doucement.

-C'est censé me rassurer ??

Le Nara le fit taire d'un baiser pendant qu'il le pénétrait avec le plus de douceur et de lenteur possible. Hidan, lui, avait mal, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Et elles passèrent ce cap quand il fut enfin entré complètement en lui.

-Chut… Calme-toi. Je ne ferais aucun mouvement avant que tu me le dises. Ok ?

-Hm, hm.

Pour faire passer le temps, et surtout la douleur, Shikamaru repris ses baiser et ses caresses. Il ne fallut pas cinq minutes pour que son vis-à-vis ne ressente plus de douleur et lui fasse savoir.

-C'est bon tu peux bouger.

Shikamaru se retira pour rengainer toujours aussi doucement, ne voulant pas brusquer Hidan. Mais c'était sans compter sur celui-ci qui retira ses jambes des épaules de l'autre.

-Plus…

-Hein ?

Avait-il vraiment entendu ?

-J'ai dis… PLUS !

Le châtain ne se fit pas prier enchainant les coups de rein. Puis il trouva se qu'il cherchait plusieurs minutes auparavant. Cette douce tache en son amant le faisant hurler de plaisir. Puis il s'acharna à pilonner un peu plus ce point s'en relâcher d'effort.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Hidan soit frapper par l'orgasme suivit de près par Shikamaru qui s'écroula sur lui a bout de souffle.

-Waaah, je n'aurais jamais imaginé… Je suis si fatigué…

-Ce n'est pas grave, endors toi.

Shikamaru l'embrassa au coin de l'œil et se leva. Il devait voir ou étaient les deux personnes responsables de ce qui venait de se passer. Il enfila son pantalon et sortit de la chambre.

Il trouva Sasuke et Naruto endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur son canapé. Il sourit et alla se chercher une cigarette. Il revint dans sa chambre ou le seul balcon se trouvait et l'alluma. Apres plusieurs bouffées, il tourna son visage vers l'intérieur et vit son amant frissonné. Il jeta sa cigarette, ferma la porte fenêtre, et alla s'étendre à coté d'Hidan qui bougea dans sommeil et se blottit contre lui.

Shikamaru resserra ses bras autour du corps endormi en souriant. Hidan avait peut-être le même corps –diablement sexy- qu'avant mais son être était totalement différent. Il pensait qu'il serrait vraiment bien avec lui, mais malheureusement les ennuis n'avaient pas finis d'arriver.

Enfin… demain était un autre jour.

*Fin*

* * *

**Mello** : Bon c'est enfin finit !

**Nana** : Mello ?! Qu'est ce que tu fou là ?

**Mello** : Bah je viens aux nouvelles ! ^^ Maintenant que tu as finis la fic pour Deb', tu vas pouvoir te mettre a la mienne ?

**Nana** : Euh… Oui, oui, mais… Euh… Review ?? ^^


End file.
